


Oh, the Places You'll Go

by orphan_account



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, adventure happens, basically jason likes nico and is too nervous to tell him, then jason has horrible timing and gets them somewhere ina foreign country
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 17:39:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2237736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason Grace is visiting Camp Half-Blood. When he's set to go back to Camp Jupiter, he asks Nico di Angelo to shadow travel him back. It doesn't go as they had planned. An impromptu adventure ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh, the Places You'll Go

Jason is talking to Percy and Annabeth in Cabin Three when he looks at his watch to see what time it is. 

"Oh, shit!" He says, looking back up at Percy and Annabeth, "I was supposed to be back at Camp thirty minutes ago. Sorry guys, but I gotta go." 

"Hey man, no problem," Percy assures him, "Y'know, a way you could get there quicker would be to ask Nico if he could shadow travel you, so you won't be later than you already are."

"Okay, I'll do that. I'll IM you guys later. Bye." 

"Bye," Percy and Annabeth say, and Jason starts walking towards Nico's cabin. 

Jason blushes once the door closes to Cabin Three. Harboring a crush on Nico wasn't the best way to get around in life, considering their camps were a whole country apart, but that hadn't deterred Jason's heart from speeding up or stomach from fluttering whenever Nico smiled and laughed around him.

Nico had decided to put down his roots and stop avoiding people after they'd won the war, since he had no reason to go around anywhere else. Over the course of two years, the younger demigods had gotten over his creepy aura and the fact that he was a son of Hades and started to recognize his calm demeanor and go-with-the-flow personality.

Jason walks up to Nico's cabin and knocks on the door. He hears shuffling and the padding of bare feet on wood before the door opens. 

The first thing Jason sees is fluffy, mussed up hair covering Nico's eyes, then the too long Batman pajama bottoms that he's wearing, the hems pooling around his feet. Jason notices that he can only see the very tips of his toes. It makes Jason never want to leave, just cuddle with Nico in pajamas and drink hot chocolate in the middle of July.

Jason ends up letting out a small chuckle as to not seem as crazy as he probably would look tackling Nico onto his bed and cuddling with him.

"Oh, shut it Grace," Nico says in a sleep laden voice, "I've got a picture of your Superman onesie. I'm not afraid to use that as blackmail." He smirks when his loaded threat causes a dark flush to cover Jason's cheeks.

"So, whatcha doing over here at," he grabs Jason's arm and looks at his watch, "ten thirty at night? Aren't you supposed to be back at Camp Jupiter?"

"About that, I was wondering if you could shadow travel me there? It would be quicker than being on Tempest," Jason says.

Nico shrugs. "I don't see why not. I am a bit rusty because I haven't needed to shadow travel in two years, so it's gonna be a bit of a bumpy ride."

Jason smiles. "That's alright. Although, I don't think you'd want people to see your extremely fashionable pajamas." Nico blushes.

"Meet me at your cabin in five minutes. I'll be ready by then," he says. 

"Okay," Jason says and starts walking the twenty some steps to his cabin. He stirs on the stairs and his mind wanders.

 _When am I ever going to tell Nico that I like him and that I think he's an adorable little ball of fluffiness and cuddles_ , Jason wonders, almost slapping himself at how deep he is in this. _I already know he's over Percy -- he said it himself, in front of the seven -- so that wouldn't be a problem. The problem would be my guts, and his response._

 _Should I wing it, or should I wait and miss an opportunity I might not get again?_  He goes with the former.

By the time Jason came to that conclusion, Nico is walking towards him, rid of the Batman pjs which were replaced by black skinny jeans.

"Ya ready, Freddie?" He says with a playful smile.

"Ready, Betty." Jason says with a laugh. He stands up and Nick grabs his hand. 

"Okay, brace yourself...One...Two...Three." _There's no time like now_ , a voice says in Jason's head.

" _NicoIreallylikeyou._ " Jason blurts out involuntarily, slapping his hand on his mouth and jamming his eyes closed, an angry flush covers his face and ears in red, extremely embarrassed that he couldn't control his own stupid mouth. 

He feels that tug at the bottom of his stomach that means they're traveling. His feet thud onto different ground and Nico lets go of his hand. Jason opens his eyes and looks around. This is _definitely_ not Camp Jupiter. He's about to tell that to Nico when he notices the boy in question passed out on the ground.

Jason starts to panic and grabs Nico off the ground, holding him close to his chest. He checks his pulse and breathing. All is okay, so it must be exertion or shock from Jason's unexpected confession (most likely both, to be honest).

He sighs and brings out his non-monster attracting phone (a new device collaboration between Annabeth and Leo) and asks Jarvis (a joke Leo insisted on putting in there as his "signature") "Jarvis, where am I?" and Jason's eyes widen and his jaw drops when he is answered.

They're in fucking _Austria_. (Of all the places, what was so good about _Austria_?)

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Fucking _Austria_.

Jason is still holding Nico against him and he's walking around, trying to find a seclusive fountain or something where he can IM Percy or Hazel and Frank so they can come get them. 

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

He finds a fountain alright. It's a tourist attraction and in the middle of a town square.

Jason sighs and takes out his phone. It's usually only for emergencies, but this is an emergency. He tries to call Annabeth. _"_ _You are in a foreign country, you are unable to get service."_  it says to him in a monotone voice. Jason grumbles and he puts it back in his pocket.

Then, Jason gets an idea. He can just _fly_  back to Camp Half-Blood. The problem is, he doesn't know if he can fly that long or for that far. Guess that they're just gonna find out.

He goes to the top of a building and prays to the gods that no one sees him flying around.

He controls the wind to carry him and Nico towards what Jason feels as West.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Around half of the way back, Jason feels Nico move and he stops, suspended in the air above the ocean. Nico opens his eyes.

He sucks in a breath and looks at Jason with wide eyes.

"What the fuck?" He says. Oh, so poetic.

"Okay," Jason starts out, "do you remember umm what I said before we shadow traveled?" He asks sheepishly, not looking into Nico's eyes.

"Yes, you fucker." Nico says, flicking Jason's arm. "You have the worst fucking timing," he sighs, "where did we end up going?"

"Austria."

"Motherfucking _Austria_."

Jason laughs, "That's what I said."

Nico scowls, "What happened to means of _communication_? Your phone, IM?"

Jason decides that he's going to start moving again. "Phone doesn't work in foreign countries, and couldn't find a fountain." Nico nearly squeaks when Jason starts flying, and wraps his arms around Jason's neck, looking down at the ocean.

" _Holyfuckinshit_. You're flying. _We're_  flying. Over the fucking ocean." He looks back at Jason with wide eyes. "Don't you fucking dare drop me."

Jason laughs. "Wouldn't dream of it." Jason's smile falls and he gets a thoughtful look in his eyes.

"Hey," Nico says, "you okay?" Jason looks at Nico and he has this sort if soft look on his face that makes Jason want to kiss him (this urge is not a new occurence). He takes in a sharp breath.

"What is it? Are you okay?" Nico keeps asking, the look on his face almost becoming too much for Jason. He _needs_ to kiss Nico, or he'll go crazy (not like he wasn't already, it should be a given to be crazy and a demigod at the same time).

"Nico," he says breathlessly.

"Yes?"

"I really want to kiss you," Jason says and his face flushes darkly because he can't avoid any confrontation here. He's even fucking _holding_  Nico (although he doesn't seem to mind that Jason is basically groping his ass) above the Atlantic Ocean, that they're quickly flying over, so he can't really go anywhere either.

A hand come up to Jason's cheek and makes him look up. 

Nico is... _smiling_?

Nico _does_  have a grin on his face and it's so big, Jason can see his white teeth glinting in the sunlight.

"You can kiss me after you get me back to Camp safely." Nico states, his thumb stroking Jason's cheek lightly. 

Jason's eyes widen. _"Really?"_ He says, surprise in his voice, as if he didn't think that Nico would want to kiss _him_.

"Yes."

"Yeah," he says breathlessly, "okay." And he zooms off towards Camp Half-Blood, Nico squeaking and tightening his arms around Jason's neck at the increase of speed.

"Fuck! I said _safely_ Jason Grace!"

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

When Jason gets Camp Half-Blood in his sights, he flies even _quicker_ , earning a few vibrant swear words from Nico (and tightening his arms around his neck, but that's trivial to people who aren't named Jason Grace). 

Jason wills the air to lower them down when they stop over where Nico's cabin is and they land in front of the door.

"Okay," Nico starts and Jason just stares at him, "one, you have horrible fucking timing. You need to work on that."

Jason nods. 

"Two, when I tell Hazel about our little adventure, you're going to get an earful and I won't regret it." Jason just looks down at the ground bashfully, pink dusting his cheeks.

"And three," Nico pauses and Jason looks up at him with curious eyes. Nico smiles the widest smile Jason has ever seen on his face.

"Kiss me, you fool."

He does.

And it's magnificent.

Kissing Nico is better than he could have ever imagined (not like he hasn't imagined kissing him before). 

Nico's arms around his neck had Jason practically melting into him, his hands coming up to cup Nico's face delicately, tilting his head up so he could kiss him harder.

Jason was only focused on Nico, and Nico was only focused on Jason. Nico opens his mouth to let Jason in, and he doesn't waste a second.

Their senses are filled. Hands touching, tongues searching, minds fogged. Throughout all of this, they definitely didn't hear Percy come up to them, his mind not registering the act that they were partaking in. He is a Seaweed Brain after all.

"Jason! Where have you _been?_  We were all worried sick, Hazel said she hadn't seen you or Nico. Do you know how _long_ you've been...Jason?" Nico and Jason stop kissing (as they just noticed that he was even there, let alone lecturing them) and they look up to see Percy's puzzled expression. It changes to embarrassment when he realizes what he just interrupted.

"Actually, never mind. I don't want to know. I'm going to let Hazel and Reyna be the ones to give you shit. I'm out." And then he walked away, throwing his hands up in the air. 

Jason and Nico look back at each other with amused expressions.

"That was unexpected," Nico laughs, burrowing his head in Jason's chest and gripping him tightly.

"Hey, Nico?" Jason says, his arms around Nico's waist, holding him against him.

Nico looks up. "Yeah?"

Jason glances down at Nico with a look in his eyes that Nico can't place.

"Can I kiss you again?"

And he does.

 

_fin_

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while camping with no wifi. It kinda helped me focus because I had nothing to get distracted by, and here i am, posting a work that I actually like! I hope you like it too :)
> 
> ~Cee


End file.
